The Thread of Red
by meosan
Summary: AU. Luffy and Zoro are childhood best friend's and both are successor's to a great fortune. However when Luffy's dad re-marries, the new addition to the family is adamant on separating the two and getting rid of Luffy. As the evil plan succeeds and Luffy is sent to a world of never ending torture, will Zoro be able to find and save Luffy before he's completely broken? ZoLu SanLu
1. The Cause

**Pairing**: Main – Zolu, partly- Sanlu

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Rated**: M in later chapters but overall just to be safe.

**Warning**: Yaoi! Non-con will also be in later chapters but the full details will be given on the chapter. And I apologise in advance for the OOCness.

**Meosan**: Hello! This is my official first one piece fic! Well, it's my first for any fandom really and I actually did one for one piece actually but it was so bad that I just had to delete it. Additionally, I must add that this is also loosely based on **A Stairway to Heaven**, the most tear-jerking Korean movie I've watched so far and possibly ever. This is an **AU**.

Anyhow, please enjoy and don't flame, its muchly appreciated.

* * *

**The Thread of Red**

**Chapter 1: The Cause**

Fuusha and Shimotsuki are neighbouring cities within Grandline. However, Fuusha isn't as flourishing as her partner. Known as the City of Sea, Fuusha is branched right next the large All Blue ocean. The streets are breezed with the fresh smell of the sea, unlike usual fish markets and the streets are paved with precious sea stones found at the bottom of the ocean.

Instead, Shimotsuki has an overflowing population, being the metropolitan city; she is buried with tall buildings and sky scrapers. She is the stem of the economy, the child built by humans, unlike the nature born Fuusha. Every day through night, countless of people would weave their way through the streets, only excited by money and future technology and so, before people realised, Shimotsuki became known as the City that never Sleeps.

However the most precious aspect of those two cities is one very normal street. A street that simply lies in between and separates the two city. In that street that sides with Fuusha lives a young boy at the age of 10, with scruffy raven hair and a scar underneath his left eye. Wearing his favourite red shirt and short denim jeans with a straw-hat flinging around behind his back, he'd run across the street to the opposite house every morning because on the other side lived his best friend, Zoro.

Quite different from the raven haired boy, Zoro has unusual light green hair that resembles a marimo and he's only three years older. He'd always have a trademark bandana which he ties on his left arm. Otherwise he'd just wear a white t-shirt and black trousers.

Every day, Zoro would be outside his door waiting and when he spots the child he'd happily wave and shout, "Luffy!" before the addressed boy would come running and Zoro would always end up ruffling his hair.

They were always together, even when Zoro's father died from an accident, Luffy was right next to him, giving silent support. It was the same as well, when Luffy's mum passed away from eye cancer soon afterwards. It was Zoro who gave him the much needed hug, for Dragon never even speared Luffy a glance and left, just like how he left Luffy with his mom all these years for his work.

Because it was Zoro's dad and Luffy's mum that were best friends, when both passed away, the two's family bonds started becoming frail but Zoro and Luffy's friendship never wavered, everyday they would always meet each other, and did everything together. Since sometimes, they felt that all they had was each other.

And that wasn't far from the truth either.

Zoro is the heir to the Green Global Corporation. If Shimotsuki is the stem of the economoy then the corporation is the heart that powers it. Being the largest trading corporation, many were eager to see Zoro grow up and lead the company and because of this expectancy, he lived his life more life a doll controlled by his mother. Zoro's mother never used to be so stern in actual fact, as she used to be a kind and warm hearted woman. This of course all changed after her husband's passing and with the strain of the world's eye on her son, she must expect no less than perfection.

From then on she pushed Zoro to study every day and then he'd always have to attend those boring meetings or interviews which no other 13year olds would ever have to think about doing. The only arrangement he was thankful to his mother for now is only how she let him stay in their 'holiday' house all the time, so he has the chance to see Luffy instead of going back to that cold, alien mansion in the middle of the city.

Luffy, unlike Zoro who has to feel the stress of expectation, suffers from loneliness. After the funeral, his father who only came home once in awhile, rarely ever came home now. Occasionally, a hired lady called Dadan would come in and tidy up the house, cook and then leave at night, never bothering to think whether it's actually safe for a 10 year old to stay in the house alone. But Luffy never really cared either, because at least in the morning he gets to go to school and play with his friend Usopp. But what really helped him through this loneliness was Zoro.

Therefore, every day when the two meets, they would cherish the moment and think that with each other they can get through anything, because with each other they won't have to feel neither stress nor loneliness.

They hung onto each other like that for the next two years. Luffy who was such a energetic and hyper kid would often have bruises or scratches around his arms and legs, and in the end would find Zoro to help clean him up. Zoro would sigh but help albeit clumsily since he never really had to do any wound cleaning at all- there's always a maid around to help him. They'd share their happy moments and sad as well, like when Zoro couldn't take the stress, he would just sit there all day hugging Luffy or sleeping on Luffy's couch with Luffy near him; in turn Luffy would tell stories that Usopp told him…whether they were true or not still remains a mystery.

This all changed, suddenly, with just a click of finger. The morning was still sunny just like any other day for the week and the clouds was lazing around just as always, so the two never anticipated any change at all.

Not until Garp showed up anyway.

* * *

When the two went back to Luffy's to have some snacks and ended up seeing Garp on the couch instead, to say that they're shocked was an understatement. Luffy was more than thrilled and Zoro didn't even know how to react.

Garp was a big buff man, well for his age anyway. He has slick black hair with specks of grey peppering his temple. He has a decent amount of thick wrinkles, which was probably due to his overly expressive face and large as life smirk. And true to his body features, Garp speaks loudly as well, as if each sentence has a back bone in it. In a sense, Garp and his son Dragon is as different as day and night can be, with Garp ascending to the position of a Navy commander whereas Dragon does the shady work of the government.

So when Luffy spotted his gramps, he jumped at him straight away. Just like Dragon, Garp rarely visits, but his presence is just enough to make Luffy happy. Mind you, Luffy does love his gramps and all, but in reality Luffy used to dread Garp coming around. When Luffy's mum was still alive, Garp would come around frequently and would then drill his stories into Luffy, before patting him on the back and telling Luffy how much he expects him to join the navy when he's older.

Garp was really fond of his daughter-in-law, which is probably why he never came to visit after her death. Driven with grief, just the thought of stepping into the house that Luffy is in, brings back so much sad memories that he'd rather avoid the place.

Zoro kind of gathered that reason as well. He's is the heir and all, so you can expect at least this much of perceiving from him. So since the funeral, knowing that the only two family Luffy had in the world wouldn't see him purposefully, Zoro silently promised that he'll always be there for Luffy, so he wouldn't have to feel loneliness even if that'll last only a little while.

Zoro dismissed his thought easily and reminded himself that now is not the time, before greeting the commander politely, curiously waiting for Garp to explain his sudden visit.

"Gramps!" Luffy happily chirped and hugged Garp tightly before pulling back and shrugged his straw-hat off to hang between his shoulder blades so his grandfather can ruffle his hair.

Garp scooted over so Luffy will be more comfortable while jerking his head over the other couch and told Zoro to sit.

"How's my idiot grandson been?" he bellowed happily and grinned.

Luffy only shrugged and only smiled slightly, because there's nothing to really elaborate on…Seriously, was he suppose to tell his gramps how much he 'enjoyed' being the only one in the house at night?

Garp caught how Luffy's bright onyx eye's dimmed a little and coughed, looking around, he started again.

"Well kid, I have some news for you."

"Um, sir shall I leave?" Zoro interrupted, he's definitely sure that interrupting isn't as rude as listening into other people's family business, even though Luffy isn't just anyone.

Garp merely shook his head and grinned. "I told you to sit son, stay!" Zoro complied and gave back a smile politely. Knowing already that Garp wouldn't turn up for any reason, he is quite interested right now in whatever 'news' Garp brings, only he didn't know whether this'll be good or bad.

"Nmm?" Luffy noised, looking at Garp expectantly.

"Now…about your dad..."Garps sighed, suddenly not wanting to be here at all. Maybe he's made the wrong _decision _after all... He blinked wearily – Zoro caught this straight away, as it was uncharacteristic for the older man to do so- and placed his broad hand on Luffy's miniscule shoulder."He got married last week and your new family's going to move in soon. On Saturday I'd wager."

Luffy didn't know what to say, he wasn't even sure if he heard right in the first place, but judging from the worried glance that he felt from Zoro, what he thought he heard can't be far from the truth. Immediately, his breath was caught in his throat.

His dad got married? And he's only told now? Luffy couldn't contain it, he barely wheezed out a "What…?" But Garp just sat silently.

"What?!" Luffy repeated and raised his voice as he glared straight into his grandfather's grey eyes.

Garp looked away.

"What do you mean he got married?!" Luffy screamed and shot up, the straw-hat flinging behind him. "What about mom! He doesn't care about her?!" He gritted his teeth and tightly clenched his petit hands into fists. Luffy was absolutely furious. He pulled his fist back and prepared to punch Garp, blinded by betrayal and confusion.

"YOU IDIOT GRAMPS! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM?!"

He probably would have made it as well, had Zoro not intercepted in time and stopped him. Garp didn't even flinch, knowing that at least this kind of angry reaction would happen.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro shouted futilely at the angry boy; Luffy went deaf to everything except for his own ire judgement. The older boy tried to calm down the other by holding onto his wrists tightly and pushing him backwards but Luffy struggled viciously against Zoro who was now getting increasingly desperate on stopping Luffy.

"LUFFY!" With a grunt, Zoro pushed Luffy down onto the couch, not worried that the straw-hat will be crushed and sat on Luffy's stomach, rendering him speechless. "CALM DOWN!...J-just calm down ok?"

Luffy stared straight up, even though it was Zoro on top of him, it seemed as if he looked straight past him instead. He breathes heavily and let out a strangled whimper. Worried that he's too heavy, Zoro quickly got off Luffy's stomach and slides into a kneeling position on the floor, pulling Luffy back up into a sitting position. Afterwards he pulled the straw-hat off its master's back to place it on the table.

Since the sudden burst of drama, silence that is as heavy as gravity was all that filled the room except for Luffy's breathing and occasional weird wheezing.

Garp frowned, as expected Luffy didn't take the news to well. But it's time that he grow up and be a man, his mom isn't there for him anymore so he'll have to grow a back bone and stand on his own to feet. He flared his nostrils and crossed his muscled arms against his broad chest.

"I'm leaving." He finally announced to the stifling air and stood up to make his way down the little hall to the front door. Garp didn't even throw a glance at Luffy because even though his idiot grandson is pitiful and should act like a man (he secretly always worries about his idiot grandson greatly but never takes any action himself), he knows that the green-haired boy would stay around for Luffy.

However, Luffy's dejected voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Gramps…" he hiccupped, "w-why did you let him?... He doesn't love mom anymore? Is he just going to leave me with people I don't know?" It was only a few of the many unanswered questions that filled the poor boy's head but right now he just wants to know if he and his mom still have a place in his dad's heart.

Garp never turned around, not wanting to regret his _decision_ anymore than he already does from the incident only a few minutes ago by looking at his grandson. He only pondered there for awhile and answered, "No, he still does, Luffy. Very much… but it's all for you, you'll have a family now." With that, he left, shutting the door behind him softly, leaving the two boys alone in the eerily cold house.

* * *

**Meosan**: I recently found out the ire is actually a word meaning greater intensity than anger. Haha, I guess English has no limit Anyhow, the new family will arrive next chapter, so please look forward to it!

Please leave a review behind as well just so I know if my first time is going well =_="~~


	2. Fire's Arrival

**Meosan**: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and followed and all the other shizzle~~ you've all honestly made my day! :D But here's the second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy XD Oh, and also I'm going to be trying to update this fic once a week but I'm really sorry if there's any delays, at most it'll only be one or two days late…

Now on to the story! :D

* * *

**The Thread of Red**

**Chapter 2: Fire's Arrival**

It had been four days since Garp's visit.

Luffy had acted totally oblivious to the incident, choosing to not let anyone a chance in noticing his problems just like every other times. He was quite the master of acting as well, considering how the local's who practically raised him (in his father's stead) didn't pick up a thing. Only Zoro really knew how strained Luffy was under that big goofy smile, but he never confronted him on the subject as he believed that Luffy in the end would always be strong enough to handle it, just like always. However, the older boy had to admit that the lack of Luffy's usual genuine grin was getting him quite frustrated. So to satisfy his own frustration, Zoro willingly took Luffy around Fuusha to eat anything and everything the 10 year old ever wanted to plunge his teeth into.

Without any ounce of a doubt at all, Zoro's family was definitely in the top richest ranking in the country, but his mother once disciplined Zoro in his ways of handling money – believing that he shouldn't start a bad habit of wasting money since young - so in fact, Zoro actually had a limited budget each month. In this month of July, he was originally saving money to buy a limited edition _Date Masamune_ model to add to the collection he had been hiding from his mother, but since he bought food for Luffy's never-ending-pit of a stomach, his wallet had, to put it nicely, been aired out. Zoro regretted nothing though because money was nowhere as precious as his best friend's smile.

To keep the younger boy entertained as well, Zoro made a deal with his mother to study twice as much, as long he could stay with Luffy especially for the next few days. And now, since it is the summer holidays, they've been able to keep up this sort of constant routine. They'd meet after breakfast and go to the beach to simply lie down or jump around in the water. If they were lucky they would also see old man Newgate sitting at his usual place near the high rocks fishing. The two would then promptly nag the hell out of him -well Luffy did anyway, Zoro would just sit by laughing- until the old man would bellow in frustration and give them a fish, shooing them away. They'd quickly rush back to Luffy's house using the local truck and put the fish in the tank with all the other fishes that the old man had previously given him.

Afterwards, they'd visit Makino who was known as Fuusha's Fairy, but really was just an ordinarily kind and beautiful barkeeper for lunch. Then, if Luffy had some spare change -Zoro's only willing to buy food and only food for Luffy because he might as well go bankrupt if he bought anything more for his friend- they'd visit the arcade for a little round of fighting on the Capcom machine. The boys would always be able to find something to keep them entertained but as energetic as they were, when the blazing sun toned down to meet the horizon, the two of them would call it a day and make their way back to Luffy's house for a little nap or some video games. They rarely got to Zoro's house because even though Mrs. Roronoa was the current acting chairman for the corporation, which translates to coming home late, she made sure to tell the maids to keep an eye on Zoro at all times; he should act like an heir should do, even at home – to keep his manners in check and not make a wreck of things. So deeming the house tense and no fun at all, Zoro always preferred and insisted on going to Luffy's.

* * *

The two slowly walked back to Luffy's house. Just like the sun, the stuffy air had become more bearable with the help of the soothing wind. They enjoyed the silence for once, simply walking side by side, keeping each other company. Zoro would occasionally however, steal a glance at Luffy who was going fro and back from skipping ahead and walking for Zoro to catch up. He listened to the younger boy humming happily and wondered, what would happen to Luffy two days from now? Zoro had managed to get the boy's mind off of Dragons…marriage, but he knew that when Saturday came, the inevitable would happen. And how would Dragon's new wife going to treat Luffy? Zoro desperately hoped that she wouldn't be like those evil mum's in the movies. He silently worried for Luffy. Not having met his new 'family' member at all, Zoro wasn't sure how Luffy could cope with all the changes happening in one go. He sighed heavily, only hoping that Luffy's happy nature wouldn't be beaten by whatever was about to come.

It wasn't until Luffy called for Zoro that he realised he stopped walking altogether and was just staring at Luffy. He ran his hand across his green hair and sighed again before jogging slightly to join the raven-haired boy. Where Luffy was getting all his energy from, Zoro couldn't even venture a guess.

Finally, they reached the outside of Luffy's house and by pure coincidence, saw Dadan just heading out the path that leaded from the door to the gate.

"Oh! Dadan baa-chan!" Luffy happily greeted just as she closed the gate behind her. Even though she never stayed around once she completed her job, Luffy was always grateful that Dadan would add extra meat to all his meals and frequently make his favourite food. Not being there was fine for Luffy in this case, because he knew that the old lady secretly cared for him – Luffy also knew that he couldn't expect too much from Dadan either as she was only just a house keeper. But sometimes, Luffy wouldn't mind having a granny like Dadan.

Zoro waved and nodded his head. "Hello Dadan-san." He greeted.

An overly tall and rather meaty woman with thick ginger hair that hangs down to her shoulder blades looked his way. She had a very masculine face accompanied with a nonexistent neck. One bad habit of hers was that she always had a lit cigarette dangling between her thick apricot lips. Whenever Luffy came back, he would always know whether Dadan had been in simply by sniffing the musky smell that the cigarettes left behind. Funny enough, the two was always intrigued by this constant habit because they're fascinated as to how her teeth could be so perfectly straight and white. Of course, Zoro once cleverly thought to input on maybe the teeth was fake in front of the old lady herself, thus earning a bruise on the head and then a second one after Dadan proved that her teeth was indeed, real.

Dadan was originally Luffy's mother's housekeeper and since her retirement, she seldom communicates with the family, busy looking after her grandkids. It was only when she attended the funeral that by chance Dragon remembered her. He asked Dadan for a moment straight after the funeral and offered a sum of agreeable money, hoping that she would take care of Luffy. He also told her simple conditions to follow: only go to the house daily to make sure the kid was fed and the house is in a liveable condition. Money had never been a problem for Dadan but knowing that this kid they were talking about was their kid, she just couldn't refuse.

So for two years, she took care of Luffy's meals and other basic needs. She never had to worry about Luffy's safety, knowing that Fuusha was as safe as life could be and also secretly knew that the little green-haired brat across the street would keep this monkey brat company.

"You brats are back already?" She walked over to them, not bothering with a greeting.

Luffy grinned and looked up, lacking quite an amount height-wise. "Yeah because we're hungry! Shishishi!"

"More like just you, baka." Zoro interjected, lightly bopping him on the head.

"Well brat, you're in for a treat. Someone's in the house waiting for you."

"Eh?" Luffy cocked his head to one side and looked thoughtful. "Who is it?" If Dadan said he was in for a treat then it should be someone nice and not gramps…

Just before Dadan answered, Luffy's door opened and out came Shanks.

"SHANKS!" Luffy shouted excitedly and ran straight to the door, flinging the gate with a loud bang in the process before taking the red-haired man into a huge glomp.

"Shanks,Shanks,Shanks!" Luffy chanted jovially and nuzzled Shank's neck, who in turn embraced the kid tightly. He gave a soft heave before pushing Luffy up to a better position and carried him out to where the other two stood.

"Maa, Luffy it's only been awhile," he smiled as he tussled Luffy's hair with his free hand.

Dadan laughed heartily when Shanks stood in front of them. "So much for a surprise eh?" She went and patted the man on the back who joined her in laughing.

"Well," he grinned, "I heard Luffy out here already so I just couldn't resist."

Zoro just stood there and stared. He never met Shanks before, but he had certainly heard a lot about him. A man that has a trademark red hair and three scars, he's a renowned business man there have singlehanded created his company into an empire. Zoro's family was in the top ten wealthiest, but this man…This man was definitely in the top three. What made Zoro's eyes glow with some sort of admiration was that Shank's didn't flaunt his wealth at all. Here he was wearing a simple white shirt with a few buttons undone at the top and brown lamp pants with a pair of sandals.

At any rate, what shocked Zoro the most was that, when Luffy mentioned Shanks he wasn't joking…Well he never doubted him but seeing their closeness right now would make anyone dumbfounded.

Shanks had no means of not introducing himself to Zoro but with literally a handful of Luffy, Shanks had only really noticed the older boy by now. He walked over to him and placed Luffy gently next to his best friend before offering his large but warm-looking hands to Zoro.

"You must be Mr Roronoa Zoro?" Shanks eyes gleamed with happiness. For a second, Zoro sighed inwardly, thinking that Shanks must be one of those who knew him through expectations and crap like that; he accepted and shook hands with Shanks anyway.

"I've heard a lot about you from Luffy!"

Zoro's eyes widened quite a deal. No one's ever known him without hearing of his corporation or family first, so hearing that Shank's knew him from Luffy made him extremely giddy on the inside, if he can admit so himself.

"Y-yeah," he did a rare stammering and an even rarer blush tinted his cheeks.

"Shishishi! Zoro's my best friend!" Luffy hollered happily and hugged Zoro with all his might.

Zoro stumbled by the unexpected crush and blushed even more; flustered by the strange situation he was in. He had never been in such kind of a situation before. When he first saw Shanks, he instinctively stood up straighter, like the trained heir he is and prepared to greet him like he does to 'socialise'. However seeing how Luffy easily jumped at the red-haired man just threw him into a loop, and right now, it didn't seem that the loop was getting any easier to solve.

On the other hand, Shanks chuckled lightly at the scene in front of him. The green haired boy looked pretty uptight; he never knew that the boy could be so flustered. Well he guessed that Luffy could make anyone flustered, considering how he was so open and overly clingy. He walked over to the two and gently pried Luffy off, holding him against his leg who in turn wrapped his hands against Shanks leg.

"Hey anchor! You're making Zoro-chan here uncomfortable," Shanks grinned, "how about we go in now?"

"Zoro never gets tired of my hugs though!" He whined, hence earning another bop from Zoro who huffed 'baka' lightly under his breath and blushed even more.

By this time, Dadan laughed loudly, "Well I'll be going now brats; I'll be around again tomorrow." She gave a wave to Shanks who returned a polite nod and headed off down the road.

Just then, as if on cue, a maid suddenly rushed out of Zoro's house.

"Roronoa-sama!" the maid called out. "Thank lord you're here!"

All the heads turned to her, curious as to why she was in such a rush and it was Zoro who voiced their query.

"What is it?" he demanded, changing into his 'young master' demeanour.

The maid stood straight abruptly, shoulder's tensing. "U-um, madam asked if you can go to the company straight away, there's a meeting that calls for your presence." Everyone knew Zoro's mother wasn't really asking; he must go.

Zoro heaved out a depressing sigh and rubbed his temple in frustration – a trait which Shanks noted the young heir shouldn't be having at all, considering how he wasn't exactly the chairman yet. He turned back around and bowed before apologizing to Shanks, "I'm sorry Shanks-san, it's rude of me that I have to leave when you just came."

Zoro saw Shanks closing their short distance and stopped when his shadow loomed over him. Zoro didn't expect the pat on his head from Shanks at all. He looked up in surprise.

"U-um, Shanks-san?" Zoro stuttered for the second time today, flustered on the close contact with the admirable man.

The older man replied with a belly full of laughter as he ruffled Zoro's marimo green hair. "Its fine, its fine, Zoro-chan!" The man happily answered, startling Zoro by the sudden change in honorific and the contact.

Zoro looked over to Luffy. "Well, guess I'll see you later then, I'll be back soon Luffy. Bye Shanks-san." He offered a smile. The raven haired smiled and showed off his supremely white teeth and waved in return. Whenever Luffy smiled like that, it brought out a warm gooey feeling inside of Zoro's heart. However knowing that Luffy was only smiling like this for the first time in awhile because of his excitement of spending the day with Shanks, sort of made Zoro disappointed.

The Family's personal limousine pulled up and Zoro got in with the maid who was holding onto his packaged suit, explaining quickly that he would have to get changed at the company due to the urgency. Once he was seated comfortably, he pressed for the windows to be down and waved again before telling the driver to go.

In a miffed moment though, he turned around and saw the two heading into Luffy's house. With a sigh, he turned back around and rested his head on his hand. Why did he have to go to the meeting? It was such a bad timing especially when he just met Shanks for the first time, and now he had to go and humour some boring old people. What a life he was leading…

The rest of the journey, Zoro disregarded the manager's (who was already in the car) list of things that he had to do later and simply laid back into the deepest of his mind, remembering the after-event's of four days ago, as well as Luffy's first mentioning of Shanks.

**-Flashback-**

_Once Luffy heard the door click, like a damsel in distress he screamed all his frustrations into Zoro's chest and cried. This lasted for the whole day and when Luffy finally would calm down, he would only start all over again. But all along, Zoro stayed by his side. Even when a maid came over and requested Zoro to go back, Zoro was adamant in staying and even used getting the woman fired as a threat to leave him alone._

_Soon, when day turned to night, Zoro's back started to strain and knowing Luffy wasn't any more comfortable than he was, he opted for a different position. He lied onto the couch with his head on the hand rest and pulled Luffy down with him. When he heard no more noise from the raven-haired boy except occasional sniffles, Zoro thought he cried himself to sleep. It wasn't only until he sighed that Luffy mumbled something incoherently and proved to the other that he was pretty much still awake._

"_What, Luffy?" Zoro gently asked, coaxing his friend to talk._

"_I…" He started, "What's going to happen… I mean I'm obviously the last person to know that pops got married… Am I just a nuisance now?"_

_Abruptly, Zoro sat up which forcefully pushed Luffy up as well. Luffy gasped, nearly losing his balance had Zoro not had an iron grip on his shoulder. When Luffy looked straight into Zoro's jade green eyes he was immediately met by a flare of anger, he didn't understand why he was on the receiving end of Zoro's death glare._

"_Uh, Zo—"_

"_LUFFY!" _

_The boy blanched, shocked by Zoro's sudden outburst. He gaped and stayed silent, not sure what to say._

"_You— you idiot!" Zoro's shoulders shook, trying to contain his anger. "How can you think like that?! Dragon always does thing on his own anyway. Your dad never asks anyone for their opinion, it is how his work made him… So don't ever think you're unwanted or a nuisance!"_

_He pulled Luffy into a hug tightly._

"_And… and you have me, so don't ever think like that again." Zoro mumbled and blushed._

_Zoro thought Luffy wasn't going to react for a moment there until he heard Luffy murmur 'mm,' and felt his content smile against his shoulder. _

_Once they pulled away from each other, Zoro stood up and walked upstairs and called Luffy to follow when the other just stayed downstairs, confused to what Zoro was about to do._

_When he was up, Luffy saw Zoro's head pop out from the bathroom and told him to go to his bedroom. Luffy complied of course, and walked past the bathroom to his room._

_Luffy's room was a room that clearly reflected his whole persona greatly. The room was fairly tidy, only littered with models of pirate ships and other toys everywhere –surprisingly it's still possible to make ways around the room without tripping over anything; Zoro once described his room as ordered chaos. There was a desk and a computer but both Luffy rarely used since he often ends up doing homework at school or not doing it at all and if it must be noted, it's usually the latter. The walls are cream coloured while the carpet was a thick plush blue. His vermillion curtains (which go with his red duvet cover and pillow case) are always hung up because Luffy always liked to look out the window during the night– which was not so surprising considering how he could see Zoro's room when he did, and then the two would usually do weird mime games before going giggling off to bed. _

_Luffy walked over to his bed, and placed his precious straw hat on his bedside table before lying face first onto the bed. He turned around and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages -which was only two minutes in reality- until Zoro came in with a towel on his hands._

"_Wipe your face Lu, you're a mess." He said handing him a warm towel._

"_Lu…huh?" Luffy mumbled as he took the towel and wiped his dry face from all the tear stains from previously._

_Zoro sat down next to Luffy and stretched. "What was that?" He asked. _

"_Oh um," Luffy placed the towel next to his straw hat and lied down, urging Zoro to do the same. _

"_I just remembered Ace calling me Lu… I miss him and Shanks so much…" he said softly, stretching over to pick the straw-hat back up, overwhelmed by nostalgia._

_The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow and stared up into the vivid red ceiling. "He's that older boy you met ages ago or something?"_

"_Yup! I wonder what he's doing now…" He reminisced. "Dadan seems to know him too. What did she say again? Oh yeah… it seems that his mum's passed away too."_

"_Too?" Zoro questioned. This isn't really the ideal topic for Zoro but he would keep it going as long as it would hold Luffy off from remembering Garp's conversation a few hours ago._

"_Yeah… The first time I met him was at Shanks house and Ace's mum left him with Shanks for the holiday just like how pops left me there too… He told me his dad was dead already and his mom was too sick to look after him for the summer. Can't believe it's already been three years…"_

**-End Flashback—**

Zoro was snapped out of his thoughts when the maid shook him. He blinked a few times blinking away to clear his head and looked around. They had arrived just outside the large marble stairs that leaded up to the main door of the company; the manager was already holding the door open for him. The man kept checking the watch, which kind of ticked Zoro off – even if he's on the slow side today, the man didn't have to look so irritated.

He quickly got out of the limousine and headed up the stairs with the other two tailing behind. Three body guards followed in tow as well, an annoying custom which Zoro had to grow used to. The two grand glass doors, barred with gold, opened automatically. When people noticed Zoro they'd bow in respect but Zoro simply dismissed them, only occasionally nodding back at familiar, or rather the more important director's and chiefs in the corporation. He walked straight to the only lift that had access to his personal quarters in the company but that was also linked directly to the top floor, the chairman's office.

Everyone else has to use the public lifts and before they entered the top, they always past through a security guard, however Zoro didn't have to worry about that. He simply proceeded upwards, to his personal room. Ordering the manager to go up first, he hastily took the clothes from the maid who stayed only to take the changed clothes back for wash. The three body guards stayed by the lift, keeping the ultimate security to its top.

Zoro's quarters was shared with his mother. The room was planned out like a studio flat; there weren't any doors except for the toilet and the bathroom. Each room was defined by thick frames that connected all the rooms together. The quarter was rather dull. Everything only consisted of black, white or grey and there was barely any personal items placed around the room. Zoro's mother comes down to use the quarter frequently, when she's too tired to do any more document signing but couldn't go home, she'd recover herself here. On the other hand, Zoro only came here when he was in immediate need and had to change clothes. Otherwise he had absolutely no connection to this place.

He walked around the corner to the bedroom – even though there weren't any doors, the quarter was designed so that there'd still be privacy intact in each room by the shielding of the walls and the angels of where objects were placed. Furthermore, the maid stayed by the door as well, as she would only enter further in when there was a need to clean or when her masters called for her.

The green-haired boy took off his pastel orange zip up jacket and dropped it on the floor, with his favourite plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar following soon. Next was his normal black trainer's with neon laces. Lastly he pulled of his black shorts, now only in socks and boxers. The only garment he could relish on was funny enough, his boxers. As he has a reputation to uphold, Zoro could never wear clothes too flashy or childish so he as secretly very happy that he gets to choose his own boxers, since no one would see them anyway. This particular one was one of his favourite, patterned with chibi versions of _Date Masamune's_ face, the best aspect was how the 6 sword's that this character used was also printed everywhere on the boxers. Zoro once thought that when he would be old enough, instead of collecting models, he would actually start collecting swords instead.

He quickly donned the expensively tailored suit. He buttoned up the dark blue polo shirt and not feeling like wearing a tie, he left the top three buttons undone. He quickly pulled on his slick black trousers on afterwards, as well as polished black, buckled shoes. Finally he putted on his blazer before eyeing himself up and down in the mirror. Understandably, Zoro still had a considerably amount to develop, but this suit only added to his young handsomeness. The shoulders showed off his straighten posture and broad chest (for someone his age) and the long black trousers added to his height. Deeming everything fitted, he picked up his normal outfit and went to the lift.

"You can go back now, Kobato-san, thank you." Zoro smiled kindly up, a sincerity which he hardly ever showed to his own mother anymore. Kobato, a lovely lady with purple cropped hair and large round glasses had been serving the family since Zoro was born. And attending to the young master as his personal made, Kobato had spent more time with him than the madam herself ever had. Instead of treating Kobato like a maid, he saw her more like a sister or a motherly figure that he was lacking right now.

Kobato grinned and took the dirtied clothes from Zoro, "You're welcome young master, but I think I'll just dust the place up, so many dusts have gathered already."

"Alright," Zoro replied, "but you can have the rest of the day off afterwards. There isn't much to do at home and I'll be fine for tonight. Oh and I'll call a taxi for you to get back."

The maid thanked him gleefully and bowed until Zoro went into the lift and up to the head office.

* * *

Zoro felt weird. Actually, his gut feeling was making him feel weird. This rarely happened but when it did happen, it usually was right. It was only a short few minutes up to the head office but this weird, itchy feeling from the pit of his stomach seemed to make the time stop three times slower.

He started wondering why he was needed in the first place… It didn't seem like a normal meeting after all and now if he remembered correctly, everyone down at the mall wasn't greeting him like usual. No, they were greeting of course, but he vaguely remembered that many was hiding a smile under their bow and how there was much more chatter than usual. His presence always caused a stir in the company, but this one seemed much more than that.

He stared up at the counting light; the three body guards surrounding him in the large lift, created a mirage of a much smaller area, building up unnecessary tension and soon, Zoro felt choked. Finally, like a godsend, the lift lightly ringed, signalling the doors opening.

The head office just as its namesake was one humongous room that used the entire floor. Once you've left the lift, in front you would face a colossal meeting table, and on the other side of the table, you would be greeted with the view of the whole city. Literally, at the heart of Shimotsuki, the Green Corporation was the tallest skyscraper around. This floor, just like all the others didn't use windows but rather large double glazing glasses that filled up from the ceiling to the floor.

However, since you could leave the lift on both sides, if you left from the other side, you would meet the literal main chairman's office. This office was connected to the meeting room as well by simply walking from the left or right of the room and you'll get their straight away. This was for convenience, so the chairman, who in this case was Mrs Roronoa, wouldn't have to keep going up and down or leave the building work-wise unless absolutely necessary.

Zoro left from the side where he'll enter the main office straight away and immediately he spotted his mother… and three other strangers.

Zoro looked nothing like his mother. He was literally a duplicate of his father except that his father's hair was three shades darker than his. Even his eyes came from his father's family and above all his body build definitely came from the Roronoa lineage. As far as he knew, every male born within the Roronoa clan had a perfect muscle built. Zoro wasn't quite there yet but it was possible to see the potential he possessed. On the other hand, the green haired man inherited his mother's intelligence; not that his father wasn't bright but being a man, Mr Roronoa was more outgoing and preferred to make friends than money. Therefore because of Mrs Roronoa's Black hair and brown eyes, it was quite hard to relate the two to each other.

"Mother," He addressed with due respect, but glanced at the three visitors, unable to stop his inquiring mind. '_This is strange,'_ Zoro thought, the three didn't look like business men at all. In fact, two of them were females and if Zoro was correct, one was just about one year older than Luffy. What more is that a boy, definitely older than Zoro accompanied them, but they didn't look related at all… Only the girl and the woman looked like they were related.

The two who were occupying the seats, swung their chair around to see Zoro while the teen who leaned against the wall gazed at him with something akin to surprise. In turn his mother walked around the large horse shoe glass table.

"Zoro, come over here." She exclaimed, pulling her son into a soft hug but Zoro stiffened at the reaction. She hadn't shown any act of familiarity or gentleness to Zoro lately, so this took him pretty much aback, especially in front of people he never had met before.

Zoro was so shocked that he gave an awkward pat back, unsure what to do. Silently, he willed his mom to pull away and when she did, he heaved a sigh of relief which weirdly only the teen by the wall noticed.

Mrs Roronoa placed her arm around her son's shoulder and beckoned Zoro to walk with her over to the table.

"Here," she introduced, "is Luffy's new family. Garp came by the other day and asked if I can help in making them familiar with the area."

Zoro gulped and his eyes widened a fraction. Did he hear that right?

"Um, excuse me?" He spluttered, "Luffy's family? And you've been talking to Garp-san?"

"Why wouldn't I be, darling? We are great acquaintances and it'd be rude not to offer help when it's within our ability."

That was so a lie. Zoro was in such a state of confusion that he couldn't even stutter a thing in return. He didn't understand at all on why his mom was lying. From his speculation, so far he couldn't see any advantage that would help his mom or the company at all, unless his mom was hiding something from him, which was usually the case. Furthermore, as much as Zoro loved his mom, he had to admit how aberrant the dark haired woman was being.

Her question was obviously rhetorical but still stalling time to see what his son had to comment on and instead received none, Mrs Roronoa merely smiled, her pearl white teeth dazzling next to her hade stud earrings.

The older of the female strangers stood up and offered her hand to Zoro. Still in shock, Zoro grasped onto it but he felt like water right now. His hand was loose on the shake and he was clearly gaping. Luffy's family? She had to be joking. Like seriously. Joking.

"Nice to meet you, Roronoa-san! You're mother doesn't compliment you enough, what she said about you is no comparison to your real self!" The lady gushed but politely retracted her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Violette, and here next to me is my daughter Muret. Muret come and introduce yourself." The lady known as Violette stepped back so her daughter wouldn't be blocked from view.

Both Muret and Violette had tinted pink hair, with the exception that Muret's hair was tied up in a bun and the colour was akin to cherry blossom more. Muret's soft creamy skin brought out her cute pale pink orbs, and her cuteness was even more enhanced with a beauty spot at the corner of her left eye. Judging from her floral dress, Zoro deduced that Muret must be one of those extremely average girly-girls. Keh, Luffy was so much more fun and interesting already… On the other hand, Violette had long wavy hair that ended at her curvy hips and unlike her daughter, she was much more tanned.

Muret padded over timidly and waved, too shy to utter a word. For a second, Zoro thought her scarlet blush might burn a scar onto her face. The little girl scooted behind her mother and held onto her dress, peering out from behind.

By that time, Zoro had concentrated on the last unidentified person in the room; the only person he's intrigued by right now.

"And who might you be?" He asked, turning all his attention to the shady teen.

Now this teen definitely looked interesting. Wearing a plain white t-shirt with black shorts that was held up by a thick bright orange buckle, he had an interesting choice in footwear: big, round, black angle boots with buckles. However what caught Zoro's interest the most was how the guy had a huge cow boy hat on, decorated with red beads and unusual happy/sad templates. He also wore a red necklace as well, with the same red beads as the hat. The hat successfully shadowed the males face, yet even though it was hard for Zoro to see the teen's features, it only excited him even further.

"Oh," Violette started, "he's –"

"I'm—" The boy interrupted and snorted as he slowly took off his hat to reveal childish freckles, ink black irises and a large as life grin.

"Ace."

* * *

**Meosan** : So… More people than I thought I'd add showed up, but they're all around for a reason. And just to make things clear, **Muret** is actually a one piece character – she's the doctor for Bellamy's pirates. Also **Kobato** is the marine doctor from the G8 filler arc. The only OC is Violette and I assure you, I named her that for a reason Otherwise hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!

Please review! Make's me ecstatic :3


End file.
